


What Are We?

by justforfum



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Complicated Relationships, Epic NPCs, F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforfum/pseuds/justforfum
Summary: College is tough. Relationships more so. Elsword and Aisha have to deal with both as they juggle studies and their social life with their peers who seem adamant of the idea that they're dating. Clearly, that's not the case... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written alongside The Heart of a Guardian as sort of an outlet for the romantic tension between characters in the story. Decided to post this here because, hey, why not? Enjoy!

"Hey, dude, thanks for walking me to the dorms," Elsword said as they stopped between the parking lot and the high-class dorming area. He was still dressed in his dirt-covered baseball uniform with bat in one hand and book bag slung over his shoulder. The soft amber light of the street lamp flickered to the beat of a nearby dorm room's deep bass music.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I should be the one thanking you for keeping that guy off my back," his friend said. He was shorter than Elsword. Blonde hair, blue eyes, the look of bright innocence across his face. The red-head removed his sweat-covered baseball cap and shook his head about.

"Ugh, gross," his friend said as cold drops of sweat sprayed everywhere.

"Get used to it, Chung. It's part of being a freshman. I had to go through the same shit when I first started here. And Raven? I'd cut him a little slack. It's his last year here and he wants to look good for the talent scouts attending our games. He's gonna be like that to  _everyone_." Elsword said as he shouldered the metal bat.

"I see," Chung mumbled. He stood there, tapping the sidewalk with his cleats. They both didn't move.

"So… you live over at those really nice apartments?" Elsword asked, pointing at an apartment complex next to the dorm area.

"Yeah."

"You need me to walk you there?"

"No, no, I can find my way there," Chung said with a laugh.

"So… why don't you go?" Elsword asked.

"This isn't your dorm area is it?" Chung asked.

"No. It's a friend's," Elsword responded.

"Girlfriend's?" Chung asked with a tilt of his head. "I've been wondering for a while since I always see you two-"

"Nah, just a friend," Elsword answered quickly.

"Fine, suit yourself. Have fun at your  _friend's_ ," Chung said with air quotes and throwing him a teasing smile.

Elsword tossed his used athletic tape at him, garnering a laugh from the freshman as he fled from the red-head.. "Get the fuck out of here already!" Elsword yelled.

He waited until Chung disappeared into the night before proceeding into the dorm area. The place was hilly. With green-topped three story buildings that housed 48 students each, this place was far nicer, and more expensive, than the dorms he stayed in at the bottom of the hill.

He climbed the stairs leading to the second floor entrance and caught the door just as a pair of university girls left.

"Thanks," he said to the two.

"Hey, Elsword," both of them said with a smile and a flirtatious wave.

"Hey, ladies, lovely evening," Elsword grinned back. They giggled as the door shut behind him and he climbed the stairs up to the third floor.

The co-ed dorm was split with the west wing for guys and the east wing for girls and each side required a specific keycard to access. The lobby was the place where either could congregate and hang out. It was empty at this time, however, as most of the students had gone out for dinner. Meaning there'd be no one there to let him into the east wing.

Luckily, however, the door leading to the third floor east wing was propped open by the wing's trash can and he slipped into the hallway without needing to text his friend. Before him was a small kitchen area and a couch with a coffee table. A single dish and cup remained unwashed while a water-splattered message hung on top of the kitchen sink. "Please wash what you use :)" was written in big colorful marker ink.

Passed the kitchen area was a narrow hallway with four doors on either side. To the left were the dorm rooms that housed two students each. To the right were two sets of toilets and showers: one set for four students. This place was far more luxurious than Elsword's as he had to share a single public shower room with at least 20 other males.

All the doors except the third to the right were shut and as he approached the open door, he could hear the faint guitar solo of a familiar punk rock band from his childhood playing.

He peered inside. The room was tall. Being on the third floor of the apartment complex, the room's ceiling rose to meet the high roof top which allowed any sound to echo. Each dorm room housed two students and each student was supplied with a bed, a desk, half a dresser to share, and a closet with sliding mirror doors.

The room was divided in half with a single long strip of masking tape running down the middle from the windowsill on the other side of the room to the door he stood the right of the tape was a single bed, half a dresser, and a desk. Everything was kept squared and organized. The bed was neatly made with blanket tucked under the mattress and a single memory foam pillow at the head of the bed.

The desk was at the foot of the bed, facing towards the door. On the desk was a cup of office supplies, a tiny mobile printer, and books on robotics and programming alphabetized on a miniature book shelf. Hash marks on the edge of the table measured out different lengths for cutting paper and the desk lamp was neatly folded and tucked away at the corner of the workspace. Even the screen saver on the laptop displayed blueprints of conceptual robot designs.

At his direct right was the mirrored closet. Shut and neatly kempt just like the rest of the right side of the room.

The left side was a different story. Posters of musical inspirations from punk to metal to shamisen covered the walls. The mirrored closet spilled with clothes of different shades of purple black and red. The desk had a opened bucket of melted ice cream with a spoon lying directly on the surface. The desktop was black with El Tunes running on the screen playing song number 3487 of 10000 on its playlist.

Books of classes the roommate no longer attended was strewn messily and laundry lay on the floor and on the chair. On the unmade bed, where rest of the unfolded laundry laid in a pile, a young woman lay on her stomach facing away from the door. Dressed in a dark purple hoodie, black flannel skirt and black thigh socks, the student paid little attention to Elsword who entered quietly and stood at the entrance, waiting for her to notice.

She kicked her legs in the air idly as she buried her nose in a book nearing its end. Each turn of the page, her purple pigtails swished lazily while she nodded in time with the music.

"You going to shut the door or are you going to keep staring at my underwear?" the girl said, looking over her shoulder at Elsword, lollipop in her mouth.

Elsword smiled, sliding fully into the room and shutting it behind him. "Well if you didn't want me to see your white laces, Aisha, you shouldn't have worn any."

"Har har," Aisha replied, rolling on her back and sliding up to the head of the bed to rest her back against the wall. She rested a leg on top of the other, letting the skirt ride up her thigh, "You're late, by the way," she said, smacking her lips from the sucker. She never took her eyes off the book and continued to thumb through it while Elsword took a seat at the chair at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, was walking with Chung. Trying to find an opening to come here but the kid kept following me."

"You're talking about that rich freshman that flew in from Hamel?"

"Uh-huh," Elsword said, staring at the girl. He couldn't help that his eyes kept wandering down to her skirt and thighs. "He's starting to think that you and I…"

"I don't blame him," Aisha replied with a shrug, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Where's your roomie?"

Aisha shrugged again, "You should know her by now. She's like a machine she never stops working, I swear."

"At the robotics lab, then?" Elsword asked.

"Mhm…" Aisha replied, flipping the page again.

"So then I get to sleep on her bed again without her knowing?"

Aisha lowered her book, looking at him with the sucker in her mouth. "Well you're definitely not sleeping on mine smelling like that."

"Do I really smell that bad?" Elsword asked, raising his arm and checking for himself.

"How else did you think I knew you were here? Eve's going to know, too, if you're tracking mud all over the carpet and I take the heat if she finds out you've been sleeping on her bed again."

"So I'm not sleeping on her bed?"

"No. You're going right back to your dorm after we're done studying. Now hurry up and shower. You reek."

Elsword sighed, "Fine. Got a spare towel?"

"Under the top drawer in the closet… and don't dig-"

"Hey look!" Elsword exclaimed jokingly as he pulled out a black g-string, "Why don't you ever wear these?"

The lollipop smacked him on the cheek and he laughed, shielding himself as the book followed. "Would you seriously stop that. And no. That's saved for a guy I'm actually interested in."

"Aw, you're not interested in me?" Elsword asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck you. Go shower. I'm skipping dinner for your ass."

"Fine, fine," Elsword said, stuffing the string back into its drawer before unbuttoning his uniform. He pulled it off, revealing a sweat-covered body with toned arms and chiseled abs.

He began to undo his belt, when he heard the snap of a cellphone camera. He glanced at the mirror and saw Aisha smiling at her cellphone as she slid it back into her sweater pocket.

"What are you doing?" he asked, kicking off his pants and taking the towel to wrap around his waist before pulling off his underwear.

Aisha rested her head on her knees nonchalantly and shrugged. "Taking a picture, duh."

"Well if you waited little longer you could've snapped yourself a centerfold," Elsword said, undoing the towel around his waist to quickly flash her. Aisha turned her head away, shielding her eyes with a hand as she reached over the shared dresser to shut the blinds on the window.

"Right! Sure, fuck, warn me next time so I don't get expelled for having a naked guy in my dorm! You know the girls the next building over are practically spying on my window now ever since that show you did."

"You shouldn't have left me alone!" Elsword stated matter-of-factly as he exited the room and crossed the hall to the showers. "Hey, Annabelle," he was heard saying as he entered the shower room.

"Hey, Elsword," the voice of another female student said with a giggle.

"I was gone for two minutes to get my laundry!" Aisha yelled after him.

The shower could be heard running across the hall and the purple-haired girl sighed as she slid off her bed and shambled lazily over to her closet. She pulled out the most gender-neutral shirt and shorts for the young man and set it on the backrest of her chair before reaching under her desk to dig out her history book. During this, she glanced over at the shower door across the hall, making sure it was closed, before she pulled out her phone and unlocked it. A smile crossed her lips as she stared at a picture of Elsword's naked back.

* * *

"230 AU. What happened then?" Aisha quizzed. She laid on her belly at the foot of her bed. The history book laid open in front of her and she adjusted her reading glasses as Elsword leaned back on the desk chair in thought. He wore a white midriff shirt with the words "ANKOR'S GIRL" written in big red letters across the chest. The loose fitting purple basketball shorts slid up his thigh as he kicked his feet up on the desk, forcing Aisha to turn her eyes away as she certainly wasn't going to give him any of her underwear to wear.

"Ugh… I forgot."

Aisha rolled her eyes and dropped her head on the book in defeat. "It's literally been the only thing we've been focusing on for the past three hours, Elsword. Focus!"

"Oh right. The Nasod War."

Aisha raised her head, a look of disbelief splayed across it. "Do you want to pass this class or not? Might I remind you, you're the one that needs to pass it to stay on the baseball team. Not me. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

"I know, I know…" Elsword grumbled. He scratched his head in frustration and leaned forward. "But there's so many dates and names to remember!"

Aisha frowned. Not only would he be removed from the baseball team if he scored any lower than a B in this coming midterm, but if he failed this test he could be suspended for a year.

"History is so boring. I fall asleep the second the lecture starts. It's just not interesting."

Aisha rubbed her chin in thought. "We got to wrap this up before Eve comes back anyways so how about this: I'll ask you seven questions about what we talked about.  _If_  you can get the answer right, I'll take off an article of clothing."

Elsword perked at the sound of that. "You're joking."

Aisha shook her head, "Honest."

"And If I get it all right?"

"I'll be naked."

"And then?"

Aisha shrugged, "Why not find out?" she asked with a teasing smile. The smile caught Elsword off guard and he was clearly trying to keep his perverted grin from surfacing.

"But!" Aisha said, waving a finger at him, "Get one question wrong and I send you home. Deal?"

"But I can barely remember any of what we went over!" Elsword protested.

Aisha pulled out her phone and set a timer. She had to wrap this up before Eve arrived. "You got five minutes to memorize, Elsword. Ready… go!"

She gave him little time to get started and he quickly flipped back to his first bookmark on his history book and began skimming through the text. Aisha watched as his eyes scanned page after page and it almost disgusted her how much focus he was putting into it now. He doubted he was going to get much from it, though. At the rate he was flipping through pages, he was probably only reading names and dates and not the significance of each.

Aisha glanced at her phone. One minute left. He still was only half way through the studied text. She leaned off the foot of her bed, setting the phone on the desk for him to see. Glancing at it, he increased his pace, flipping through page after page at double the rate.

The alarm went off. "Time!" Aisha said, moving to the edge of the bed, dangling her legs over the foot end while Elsword shut his book.

"That's not fair. There's literally a hundred pages to go through."

"You had about a month and a half to get started on it," Aisha scolded, "So that's on you, Elsword. You ready?"

Elsword sighed, "You're not joking about the whole… stripping thing, are you?"

Aisha paused, leaning back on her arm as she observed him. "230 AU. What happened?"

"The Nasod War," Elsword said.

"Correct," she said, hand going to her thigh. She thumbed the elastic of one of her thigh socks and slid it off her leg slowly, revealing a smooth, slender leg and purple toenails. She tossed the sock away and held her bare leg to her chest before looking back at Elsword. The entire time Elsword's eyes followed her exposed leg and she threw him a wry smile seeing he caught his attention.

"220 AU. The invention of the first complex AI that was eventually called Nasod. What was the name of the project?"

"Uh… Adam."

"Correct," Aisha sat up, pulling her purple hoodie up and over her head. She balled up the hoodie and set it aside next to her on the bed before leaning against the wall, arms hugging her arms as she realized how cold it was in the room. Underneath her sweater she wore a white shirt where a cartoony skull with black batwings was printed on her chest. A black bra was visible through her top. Aisha was aware that she couldn't really compare to the other girls as far as bust size went but since it was Elsword, she didn't really care. Still, she enjoyed the way Elsword was ogling her. Boys will be boys, after all.

"So Adam. Why was he even significant?"

"He's the uh… pioneering AI that started the creation of the standard Nasod AI. He possessed the ability to think for himself and was completely independant of his creator."

"And…?"

"He… ugh, what did he do… He invented the technology used in today's airships and flying cities.."

"Good," Aisha said, gripping her other sock and slowly pulling it off for him, taking extra care to let her skirt ride up her hip as she did so. "That's three down, four more to go." She tossed the sock at Elsword who batted it away.

"I bet the next four are going to be harder, now."

"That's on you," Aisha said as she shivered from the cold. She pulled the covers over her as she laid on her belly again, facing him.

"Oh that's not fair! You're under the covers."

"It's cold. Turn down the A/C?" she asked, prompting the young man to reach over to the thermostat and turning up the temperature.

"I'll come out when it warms up."

"Yeah, I bet," Elsword said with a roll of his eyes.

"Next. The first shot fired in the Nasod War?"

"230AU."

"Where?"

"Elysion. A Velderian ambassador was assassinated by a rogue worker unit."

"What was the worker unit's name?"

"Argh!" Elsword scratched his head as he tried to remember. "B... GS 137 Type-C Gardener Unit." The look of uncertainty on Elsword's face was amusing for Aisha to look at and she held him in suspense for a long moment before she reached under and began shuffling under the covers.

"Was I right?" Elsword asked.

She answered by tossing her white panties at him. He caught it and it took him a moment to realize what it was as he unfolded it. "Next question," she said with a teasing smile.

"Skirt next?" Elsword asked.

Aisha shook her head. "Shirt."

Elsword groaned, "Lame!"

"If you get it all right, I'll be removing it anyways… next question… hmm…"

She watched as Elsword fidgeted on her desk chair. Her eyes scanned over the muscular body that his borrowed clothes hugged, focusing more on the area between his legs. He was enjoying this. Aisha would be lying if she said she wasn't, herself.

"What year did the tides turn in the war?"

"563 AU."

"Why?"

"A series of decisive victories over the floating island Altera forced the Nasods to abandon the island."

"Hmm…"

Aisha threw off her covers, sliding off the bed while taking extra care so the flannel didn't ride too far up as she got off. Then she slowly, seductively, closed the distance between them, giving extra leg with each light step before she stood directly before him with hands on her hips.

"Was I right or not?" Elsword asked in a whisper, his hand traced the bare skin of her thigh, causing the girl to shiver. She half expected Elsword to reach over and lift her skirt but he seemed caught up in the moment. She didn't pull away, either. And as his hand met the hem of her skirt, she leaned forward, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back before she straddled him on the chair.

In truth, Aisha didn't like the answer. It was too vague. But the look on his face and the way her basketball shorts denied him the direct warmth of her body was too much for her to simply say no to. She let it slide. Just this once.

Aisha pulled the white top off, wrapping the cotton over and around Elsword's neck before using it to pull him closer to her and pressing his chest against hers. He was warm-no- he was hot. She could feel his breath on her chest and it sent yet another shiver through her body. "Two more," she whispered in his ear. She felt his hands gently resting at her hips. She allowed it. Even with the shorts he was wearing, had he pulled her down she might just lose to the pressure she felt pushing into her.

"Bra's next?" Elsword whispered back. Aisha nodded.

"Why were the humans victorious in the end?"

Elsword rested his head on her chest as he thought and she welcomed it, arching her back as his hands traveled up her spine. She felt his fingers reach the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. She stopped him when he tried to pull it off and he sighed, thinking of an answer.

"Mmm… superior El control and numbers. Since the loss of Altera, the Nasods couldn't keep up with war production and they slowly began to disappear as the war came to a close."

Aisha smiled as she pulled away from him, his hands gripping the straps as he tried to pull her bra off. She stopped him however, standing up and dismounting him before giving him a playful pinch on the nose.

"Wrong," she said with a smile.

"What…?" Elsword said not quite sure if she was serious or not.

"You heard me. You're wrong," Aisha said, turning her bare back towards him teasingly with a cocky grin.

"What was the answer, then?" Elsword said, finger lifting the hem of her skirt.

She smacked his hand away. "Pongoes!"

"Huh?"

"The Pongoes, idiot. They were instrumental in sabotaging production lines and defense systems in Altera. Without their help, Velder troops wouldn't have even been able to land on the island, much less take it over."

"You serious right now… What am I supposed to do with this?" Elsword asked motioning at the rise in the shorts.

Aisha playfully shrugged as she grabbed her sweater and threw it on. "Why not get your girlfriend to help you out with that… oh wait, you don't have one!"

Elsword let out a frustrated sigh as his whole body went limp on the desk chair. "That is so not cool, Aisha."

"Well, maybe next time you should pay attention in class, huh? If you're a good boy we can play this game again for your finals. Though I'll probably put on more layers for that. You should probably cram more tonight, though if you want to even make it to the finals," She leaned against her bed, an amused grin crossing her lips.

"And you wonder why guys don't date you," Elsword mumbled, standing up and gathering his things.

"Please. I only do this to you."

"Lucky me," Elsword said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh don't take it to heart, Elboy. You know I love you," Aisha said with a casual tilt of her head.

The red-head raised an eyebrow at her.

"As a friend," she added, averting her eyes and grinning impishly.

"Love you, too," Elsword said with distinct lack of sincerity as he made his way out the door still dressed in her clothes.

"Hold up, Elsword," Aisha said, stopping him at the door. She extended a hand towards him and waited. "You're not leaving with  _that_ , are you?"

Elsword stared at it, throwing her a look of uncertainty. She didn't budge and kept her hand extended until he relented, reaching into the pocket of her shorts and pulling out her white panties, dropping it in her palm before turning to leave.

"G'night, Elboy!" Aisha called.


	2. Chapter 2

"More," Aisha whispered, sweat dripping off her brow.

Elsword pinched and the purple-haired girl bit her lip.

"More," she said again.

He pinched again as the clear juices began to flow freely.

"Almost… there," Aisha gasped, "Give me more…"

Elsword paused, watching the girl as she gripped at the edges of the table. "Aisha… are you sure?"

"Yes! We're so close. Just give me more!"

The redhead sighed, "If you say so." He pinched again and the clear fluid dripped into the beaker.

The compound bubbled wildly as the color shifted from a clear fluid to a putty-like pink substance.

"Yes! Oh my gods finally!" Aisha exclaimed giving a heavy relieved sigh as she quickly grabbed her notebook and began scribbling down notes. "How many milligrams was that? 20? 30?" She was dressed in a big white lab coat that covered her black denim shorts, thigh high socks and white top. A pair of lab goggles was worn over her reading glasses, causing it to laay crookedly over the bridge of her nose.

Out of all the outfits and phases she has gone through, Elsword liked this look best. He always found her to be a closet nerd that tried too hard to fit in with the popular girls but when she was focused on her work like this, there was a lot more honesty in the way she acted. He never told her, though. If he did, she'd grow self conscious of it and lose that honesty in her actions.

Elsword shrugged, resting his cheek on his knuckle as he set aside the pipette, visibly bored by all this. Under his lab coat he wore an ugly red and gold sweater under the idea that he'd be working with dangerous chemicals that would damage his other clothes. His pants also reflected that notion: an old worn and torn pair of denims with rips and holes on his thighs and knees. "I wasn't keeping track." He turned his attention to the two other students at the other side of the lab table. Their equipment was all packed away as they were finishing up their experiment. They had been watching the two for some time.

"What?" Elsword said.

"You know, for some reason, I got the weirdest boner right now," the one of the students said as his lab partner stifled a giggle. "Watching you two work together is strangely entertaining."

Elsword laughed, "Hey, man, you do you. Some people are into science-y stuff."

"Also," the other partner said, "Aren't you supposed to turn down the heat?"

Aisha perked up upon hearing this and looked at the beaker still over the flame. Its bubbling was mere moments away from spilling over.

"Elsword!" Aisha yelled, "Shut it off!"

Elsword jumped on the gas valve, cutting the heat source. The substance ceased boiling and caved in on itself, garnering a sigh from the two students.

"Erm," one of the other students mumbled, "you're supposed to slowly pull it off the burner. Not-"

A loud pop filled the chem lab and all eyes were on table five. Standing next to the point of explosion, with arms up in the air from surprise, were Aisha and Elsword. Pink putty substance had splattered all over the table and on the ceiling high above that quickly hardened to a crusty burnt red.

"Well," the assistant professor mumbled. He was a short furry creature known as a pongo. He was scratching off the hardened gunk from his goggles, "It appears someone didn't follow the directions despite me emphasizing its importance, pong. Had this been a corrosive substance someone could've been hurt, pong."

"S… sorry," Aisha said with a bow of her head.

"Sorry wouldn't replace corroded lab equipment, much less corroded skin, pong. Seeing as you two are the last to finish, I think some proper punishment is in order, pong," the assistant professor hopped off his high stool and brought a bin of cleaning equipment and toothbrushes to table five.

"You're to scrub out the mess you made. Every single speck, pong. Any equipment permanently damaged by your carelessness will be directly deducted from your personal funds, pong. Are we clear, pong?"

"Crystal…" Aisha sighed, giving Elsword an angry sideways glance.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you!" Aisha cried as she threw the toothbrush across the room in frustration. They had spent an hour after the class had finished and weren't even halfway done cleaning the hardened gunk off the table, floor, and ceiling. Elsword was standing on the lab table. Being the tallest of the two he was given the wonderful task of scrubbing the ceiling.

"Hey, it could be worse," Elsword said, "You could've been stuck here  _alone_  without me to help."

"Um… excuse me? You're the reason why I'm cleaning instead of finishing my book!"

"Who cares about a dumb book?" Elsword grunted as he finished cleaning the ceiling. He hopped down from the table in exhaustion. He was sweating from having his arms above his head for half an hour cleaning. The sweater wasn't helping him either.

"It's not dumb! You just don't understand the art of real romance."

"What? You mean the 'passion' of two handsome and wealthy men just absolutely in love with each other?"

"W-what?" Aisha's face turned red as she tried to deflect the assumption, "That's not what it's about…"

"I can read a synopsis, Aisha. I'm not that stupid," Elsword said, sitting on a stool as he tugged on his sweater to bat away the heat.

"It's a lot more complicated than that," the girl defended.

"Oh, I'm sure. Like who is the pitcher and who's the catcher, right? Which one is which, by the way? Is Sir Nicholas the billionaire the dominant one or is it Ethan the sexy pool boy who's just looking for a quick summer job? I bet Nicholas would be giving him a job or two, huh?" Elsword said complete with hand motion and everything as he laughed at his own joke.

He was met with a sudden spray of water as Aisha twisted the cold water valve on the lab table's sink. This only caused Elsword to laugh louder as he tried to run from the nozzle.

"You're so immature," Aisha said with a shake of her head, "Get back to cleaning. I want to get out of here within the next hour. You're mopping up this mess, too, by the way."

"Yeah, whatever," Elsword said as his laughter died down. He stood there dripping in his soaked sweater, "At least it's not as hot anymore."

"You're gonna catch a cold if you stay like that, though," she said, "Might as well take it off."

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Elsword teased getting a roll of the eyes from Aisha. Regardless, Elsword pulled off the ugly sweater, leaving him completely topless as he set the old fabric over a lab sink to let drip. With fun out of the way, he grabbed the nearest mop and began cleaning up the wet floor while Aisha continued brushing the crust off the surfaces.

Despite being teased about it, Aisha couldn't help but steal a few glances at the young man as he worked. As the minutes flew by she'd occasionally stare at the way his pecs and biceps flexed so smoothly and beautifully with each motion. She couldn't pull eyes from the subtle 'V' shape of his abs that cradled his six pack and traveled so tastefully down past his navel, disappearing into his pants.

And his back-oh his back- the way each drop of sweat along his spine followed down his slender, yet muscular frame-the urge to trace it with her fingers was definitely something she couldn't deny. She remembered running her fingers along his back that night a few weeks ago. That time she almost did that with him. If he had gotten one more question right, she feared Eve would've definitely caught them doing something indecent. Yet it was like electricity when her body touched his. Not a lot of guys had a body like his. Guys like that only existed in female fantasy comics which she was quite well versed in. She suddenly had an urge to look up a quick comic and made a note to do so when she got back to the dorms. Eve shouldn't be back yet, at this time anyways.

"You done yet?" Elsword asked, leaning against the table with his arms crossed. A knowing smile across his face.

"W-what? I wasn't looking. What are you talking about?" Aisha stammered.

"I wasn't asking if you were done looking. I was asking if you were done cleaning, you airhead," he motioned at the fact she was just sitting on table four just staring at him with a toothbrush in her hand. He pushed away from the table and approached her.

"But since you brought it up, what was it that you were looking at?" He stepped closer to her and AIsha turned her head away.

"None of your business. Hurry up and finish cleaning," she said. She heard him standing directly in front of her.

"I've already finished. I'm just waiting on you to," Elsword said to her. She could feel him leaning closer. Hands were placed on either side as he set himself between her legs.

"So why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring!" Aisha denied.

"I was standing there for a good five minutes watching you fantasize in your head."

Aisha held her breath as she was caught red handed. Was she really that easy to read?

"Was it me that you were fantasizing about?"

"...No."

"Really?"

Aisha hesitated, "I don't know."

His hand rested on her thigh and she didn't move, instead choosing to keep her eyes averted as he seemed to move ever closer to her.

"What was going through your head when you were staring at my back?"

Aisha froze. He knew she was staring then, too?

"I… I don't know."

His hand traveled further up her leg, eventually working its way into her inner thigh. Her breaths were shallow now. As his fingers brushed the bare flesh between her sock and her shorts, it sent a familiar shiver up her spine.

"Did you want me to do something for you in your little fantasy?"

"I… I don't know," she repeated as his fingers ran ever-so-lightly along the thick denim of her shorts.

"Do you want me to do something right now?" Elsword asked, his voice in a hot whisper in her ear. She shut her eyes and merely let her head tilt back slightly as she opened her legs just a little bit more.

"I don't know…"

Contact. It was light at first as she felt his fingers lightly search her body through her shorts but as he followed her natural body heat, the pressure he applied grew. She leaned back on her hands as she raised her hips to meet his touch.

"Do you want this?" Elsword asked, his fingers tracing her in small circles up and down her damp crevice.

"I… maybe," Aisha mumbled, her hips grinding against his finger's rhythm.

"Do you want me?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip as her legs lightly clamped down on his hips. She didn't answer, however, and quietly rode out the wave of pleasure he gave her, enjoying the feeling of his bare body over her as he toyed with her.

She was soaked, now. Elsword should be aware of it too as he leaned over her, hot body over hot body.

A gasp escaped her lips as his fingers rubbed her shorts at an increasingly faster pace. She wrapped her arms over his shoulder, clinging on to him as wave after wave of electricity built up inside of her. Her gasps turned to moans. Her moans rose higher and higher in pitch. Her body ached for it. It ached for him. She wanted it in her. She wanted him in her. And as she pulled his hips closer to hers with her legs, she thrusted her hips forward, asking-no-begging for release.

And then he stopped. At the peak of her ecstasy, at the height of her climax, he stopped. Even as she arched her back and gave her folds for him to caress, Elsword pulled his fingers away, letting her sexual high plummet to the ground as she watched him lick his fingers playfully.

"So that's what you taste like, interesting," he said, placing a hand on either of her legs and pulling them off his hips.

She stared up at him, still out of breath and face red as a tomato as she anxiously waited for release. He gave her none as he stepped away and began packing up the mop and cleaning supplies.

Aisha sat at the table, still in a daze as her thighs twitched from the pleasure that slowly faded from her body. Was he really done? She thought.

"You going to finish cleaning up or not? I'm still waiting on you," Elsword said, face serious as he motioned at the spots she still had yet to scrub.

"Are… are you really finished?" Aisha asked, unsure if she should get off the table or not.

Elsword nodded, "Yeah. Like I said, I'm just waiting on you."

The door to the hallway clicked open and the assistant professor came in, a look of surprise on his face as he saw the two still in there. Aisha quickly slid off the table, turning her beet red face away from the ponggo.

"You two finished, yet, pong? Another class is going to need this room in a few minutes, pong."

"Almost!" Elsword said with a dismissive wave, "Just waiting on Aisha."

"Well hurry up, pong! It should've taken you only an hour to clean up the mess, not two. I'm thinking of reporting this to the professor, pong!"

The assistant walked into the class, inspecting their handiwork and searching for broken equipment. His nose twitched as he looked about and as he stepped over to Aisha, the ponggo's nose twitched as he caught the scent of something.

"This… what's this smell," the assistant professor asked as he waved his nose around the area Aisha and Elsword had been playing. The two froze as he climbed onto the stool and inspected the area.

"I know this smell… You!" He turned and pointed at Elsword.

"Huh?" Elsword asked, face going pale.

"You left your sweater in the sink. It's starting to smell all moldy. Why is it soaked in the first place?"

"Oh… ah, I got splashed with water," Elsword laughed nervously as he quickly walked over to table four and pulled the sweater out of the sink. "Thanks. I might've forgotten it."

"Mhm… ten minutes," the assistant warned. "The next class will be here in ten minutes. Make sure it's clean!"

The pongo hopped off the table and left the room, leaving the two to sigh in relief.

"You're mean, Elsword," Aisha said after a while, turning to finish up her cleaning while the boy threw on his damp sweater.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Elsword asked innocently.

"You know what I mean…" she mumbled, kicking her feet around as she stood there unsatisfied.

"You can always ask your boyfriend to help you with that… when you find one," Elsword responded.

This all sounded familiar to Aisha and she raised her head to face him. A devilish grin was splayed on his face. Her eyes widened.

"Payback's a bitch," Elsword said nonchalantly as he stood there waiting for her to scrub the last crust.

Aisha sighed, shaking her head. She just wanted to get back to her dorm already.


End file.
